I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for acknowledgement schemes.
II. Background
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed to allow multiple user terminals to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. With limited communication resources, it is desirable to reduce the amount of traffic passing between the access point and the multiple terminals. For example, when the access point acknowledges transmissions from multiple terminals, it is desirable to minimize the amount of traffic to complete the acknowledgement of all transmissions. Thus there is a need for an improved protocol for acknowledging transmissions from multiple terminals.